Sailor Moon: At World's End
by Nausicaa of the Spirits
Summary: Sequel to "Dead Man's Chest." Serena and her friends once again must go on another adventure. This time, they have to sail to Davy Jones' locker to save Jack. Please R and R!
1. Welcome to Singapore

Summary: Sequel to 'Dead Man's Chest.' Serena and her friends once again must go on another adventure. This time, they have to sail to Davy Jones's Locker to save Jack.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own this here movie, my sister has it. The Sailor Scout characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. And now, ladies and gents, Chapter 1 of Sailor Moon: At World's End!

* * *

Elizabeth and Serena both sang softly, as they rowed through the waters of Singapore. Serena was sitting in another boat as far away from Elizabeth as possible. She couldn't forgive Elizabeth, no, not after what she had done.

She sang softly with Elizabeth: _**"Some men have died and some are alive. And others sail on the sea with the keys to the cage and the devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green!"**_

Suddenly, Elizabeth signaled to Serena that she saw the East India Trading Company. Upon instinct, they both ducked in their boats.

As soon as they were sure that the soldiers were gone, they sat back up and continued singing, as they rowed away, _**"The bell has been raised from its watery grave. Do you hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed to the squall and turn your sails to home."**_

They approached a dock and got out of their boats. Elizabeth tried to help Serena tie her boat up, but Serena angrily shoved her away and gave her a major death glare, as if to say, "Touch me and I swear you won't even live to see the day you get married to Will. I can do it by myself."

"_**Yo-ho,"**_ the two sang softly, as they tied their boats to the dock, _**"haul together. Hoist the colors high! Heave ho-"**_

But suddenly, another voice joined in, _**"thieves and beggars!"**_ The two turned to see a Chinese man, who finished the song, _**"Never say we die!" **_Elizabeth and Serena took one step backwards, as the man said, "A dangerous song to be singing, for any who are ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two women alone."

Barbossa appeared at their sides and said, "What makes you think they're alone?"

"You protect them?" The man named Tai Huang asked.

Serena and Elizabeth drew their weapons and Elizabeth aimed her knife at Tai Huang's throat.

"What makes you think that my cousin and I need protection?" asked Elizabeth, angrily.

Barbossa clicked his tongue and said, "Your master is expecting us." He then glanced at Elizabeth as he said, "An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting."

Elizabeth then released Tai Huang, as Tai Huang said, "You're Captain Barbossa."

"Aye," Barbossa acknowledged, then hinting at Elizabeth Swann and Serena Sparrow. "And they be Elizabeth Swann and Serena Sparrow. And Sao Feng has promised us safe passage."

Tai Huang led the three pirates through a tunnel and emerged when the East India Trading Company soldiers were gone.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa.

"The whelp is more than capable of taking care of himself," Barbossa said, "and I trust young Turner to acquire the charts. But you and your expectant cousin in the presence of Sao Feng, you'll both be wanting to show a bit more diffidence than is your custom. You both need to remember your place."

They finally stopped in front of a large set of doors. Tai Huang knocked on the door and a small slot opened.

"Hoi," the man on the other side of the door said.

The three followed Tai Huang inside.

"Remove weapons," the man said.

Barbossa took out his weapons and laid them on a table while Serena took out a pistol, a cutlass and a sword, two daggers, followed by two other daggers she had been hiding in her shoes. Though she had some trouble taking her shoes off, because of her swollen abdomen. Elizabeth moved to enter the bathhouse, but she was stopped.

"Do you think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" asked the man.

"Well, when you put it that way," Barbossa said.

"Remove...please," the man said.

Barbossa nodded for Elizabeth to do so and then turned to Serena.

But Serena shook her head and whispered to him, "I'm pregnant. I can't afford to carry any extra weight around."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took off her big hat and took out guns, swords, and a grenade. Elizabeth moved to enter the bathhouse, but she was stopped again.

"Remove. Please," the man said again.

Elizabeth realized what he wanted her to do and she said, "But how come she doesn't have to?"

"She has shown a sense of honesty and has removed all her weapons from the start. It is you we cannot trust," the man said, handing her an outfit.

Serena began to snicker, until Elizabeth gave her a dirty look.

* * *

When they finally were allowed into the bathhouse, Elizabeth and Serena weren't so sure they should have come in the first place. Men in herbal baths eyed Serena and Elizabeth and Serena had to keep looking straight so she wouldn't have to look at them. A man led Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Serena to the back of the bathhouse. Serena coughed, slightly, as the steam in the room prevented them from seeing those in the room, until the steam moved aside. Standing before them, with his back to them, was the Pirate Lord of Singapore, Sao Feng.

"Captain Barbossa," Sao Feng said. "Welcome to Singapore." He turned to a servant girl on his right and said, "More steam."

The servant girl pulled a rope which set off a clicking noise, thus resulting in more steam.

Barbossa bowed and said, "Captain Sao Feng, thank you for granting me this audience."

Barbossa encouraged Elizabeth and Serena to do the same and the two girls did so, worried about what would happen if they didn't.

"I understand you have a request to make of me," Sao Feng said.

"More of a proposal to put to ye," corrected Barbossa politely. "I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Little did they know that Gibbs was busy leading an attack party below, ready to hijack the boiler room and help the three pirates above if needed.

"And you consider me worthy of such an honor? A ship and a crew...this is an odd coincidence," Sao Feng said, scratching the top of his bald head.

"Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?" asked Elizabeth.

"No," Sao Feng said, "because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Sao Feng then showed a thin cylinder-shaped object. "The navigational charts...the route to the farthest gate," Sao Feng said. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity, at that," Barbossa said.

Sao Feng casually signaled to two men standing by one of the tubs and they hoisted a man out of the water.

_Oh, good grief,_ Serena thought, angrily, as she and Elizabeth recognized the man in front of them as Will Turner.

"This is the thief," Sao Feng gestured to Will. "Is his face familiar to you?"

Serena began whistling and shook her head no, while Barbossa and Elizabeth shook their heads no.

"No?" Feng said, as he held a spike up to Will's neck. "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

The Pirate Lord moved as if to stab Will in the jugular and Elizabeth squeaked, "No, no!"

"So," Sao Feng said, "you come into my city. You seek indulgence and largesse, and you betray my hospitality?"

"Sao Feng," Barbossa said, trying to make up a good excuse. "I assure you, I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught," Sao Feng said. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker, but I cannot help but wonder, 'Why?'"

Serena and Elizabeth looked away nervously. Barbossa tossed a piece of eight to Sao Feng.

As Sao Feng caught it, Barbossa said, "A piece of eight."

"It's true, then?" Sao Feng said.

"Aye," Barbossa replied. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honor the call."

"More steam," Sao Feng said to the slave girl beside him.

When none arrived, he repeated his command much to the bewilderment of the slave girl. This time, the steam arrived, courtesy of Gibbs and the crew members of the _Pearl_, who had taken control.

"The Court has not met in my lifetime," Sao Feng said.

"Nor in mine," Barbossa said.

"And when last it did," Sao Feng said, "my father told me it ended...badly."

"But the time before that," Barbossa said, "it produced the Code, which has served us well...and it was the very first meeting that gave us no less than the rule o' the sea herself, didn't it? And now that rule is being challenged."

"The East India Trading Company," Sao Feng said.

"Lord Cutler Beckett is a pox on us all," Barbossa said.

Serena fumed, angrily, knowing that Norrington had played a big part in taking the heart to Beckett and was therefore responsible for not letting Jack have control of the heart.

"There is a price on all our heads, it is true," Sao Feng said. "It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore...is by betraying other pirates. But pirates are either captain or crew, and nine squabbling captains trying to chart a course is eight captains too many." He paused and then said, pacing in front of Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Serena, "Against the Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Finally, Serena, having heard enough, then said, sarcastically, with a scoff, "Well, for one thing, you can fight." Everyone turned to her and Serena continued, "You're Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore, am I right? You command an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet but increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend." An image of Jack ran through Serena's mind, but Serena blinked back any incoming tears about the thought of her husband and continued, "Do you want that era to come to an end while you're around? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy...but here you are. Your ships crowding the harbor, rotting on their lines, while you're cowering in your bath water!"

Sao Feng walked towards Serena and said, "Serenity Sparrow." Serena looked shocked, wondering how he knew her name, but quickly masked her shock with a courageous expression on her face. Sao Feng circled Serena as he said, "There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting."

Upon hearing that, Serena's courageous look faded and she shivered, realizing what he was talking about.

Sao Feng then turned towards Barbossa, as Elizabeth silently stood by the shivering Serena, as he said, "But I can't help but notice you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will answered. "He's one of the Pirate Lords."

Serena noticed the two girls giggling, but they stopped when Sao Feng glared at them.

Sao Feng turned back to Barbossa and said, "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the Realm of the Dead is so I can send him back myself!"

Serena turned to Will and whispered, sarcastically, "Nice."

"Exactly why we prefer his name to go unmentioned," Barbossa said.

"So you admit you have deceived me," Feng said.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the Nine Pieces of Eight," Barbossa said. "He failed to pass it along to his wife before he died. So we must go and fetch him back."

"Weapons," Sao Feng exclaimed.

And at that precise moment in time, tens of thousands of pirates jumped out of the tubs, holding swords and other weapons.

Barbossa held up his hands and said, "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable-"

Suddenly, swords came flying out of the floorboards and landed in the three pirates' hands. Barbossa offered a guilty smile. Feng suddenly noticed that the dragon tattoo on one of the pirates' backs was melting. Then he quickly grabbed the decoy and aimed the spike at him.

"Drop your weapons," Feng ordered, "or I'll kill the man."

"Kill him," Barbossa said, as Elizabeth and Serena looked on in confusion. "He's not our man."

Sao Feng kept his eye on Barbossa but realized the pirate was telling the truth.

"If he's not with you," Will said, starting to get onto something, "and he's not with us...who's he with?"

"Uh-oh," Serena said.

Out of nowhere, a group of East India Trading Company soldiers barged in. As Serena and the others continued to fight, below in the boiler room, the girls had changed into their Sailor Scout forms and were helping the pirates fight the soldiers. Will suddenly saw Mercer come in, aiming a pistol at both Elizabeth and Serena. He quickly moved them out of the way, the three miraculously not getting killed.

Serena made her way out of the bathhouse, fighting soldiers, until she found a safe hiding place. She saw Jack the monkey come up with a large firework.

"Why, you hairy little thief," Serena said, taking the firework from him. "Where on earth did you get this?"

Then Serena got an idea as she stared straight ahead and saw a warehouse of fireworks. She quickly took a candle from Jack the monkey while Mr. Cotton's parrot looked on and she quickly lit up the fuse on the firework.

_It's the suspense that gets me,_ Serena thought as she plugged her ears.

The firework shot away towards the warehouse and thus resulted in the eruption of more fireworks. As soon as the chaos had finished, Serena hurried down holding Jack the monkey in her arms and Cotton's parrot perching on her shoulder. She followed Elizabeth and Barbossa down to the docks with the rest of the crew, but she couldn't stop laughing at what Elizabeth had to change into. Even Serena's friends couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not funny," Elizabeth snapped at her cousin.

"Says you," laughed Serena. "But you bloody well deserved it!"

Will approached with the navigational charts and a crew behind him.

"You got the charts?" asked Barbossa.

"And better yet," Will said, motioning to the men behind him, "a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" asked Serena.

"He will cover our escape and then meet us at Shipwreck Cove," Will said.

"This way, be quick," Tai Huang said.

Moments later, they were sailing away on the _Hai Peng_. And Serena couldn't help but notice that the holes in the sails reminded her of what the _Black Pearl_ had looked like before Jack had taken control of it, once more.

Serena quickly blinked back the tears, at the thought of Jack and the _Black Pearl_. Serena approached Tia Dalma and said, "There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower...do you think he will honor the call?"

"I cannot say," Tia said. "There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear..."

Serena looked grim, as she realized that Tia was talking about Beckett's control over Davy Jones. Even now, in her mind's eye, she could see the _Flying Dutchman_, the one ship responsible for summoning the Kraken that was responsible for her father's death, not to mention her husband's. She saw an ordinary ship sailing on the sea, unaware of the danger it would be in.

The _Flying Dutchman_ rose from the sea and began blasting away at the ship. As soon as Serena had cleared the vision out of her mind, she silently whispered a prayer that whoever had been killed by the _Flying Dutchman_ would be at peace.


	2. At Wit's End

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. And I don't own "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again."

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992**, **wolfprincess09**, **Princesakarlita411**, **Moon Princess02**, **Princesa de la Luna**, and **Navigator101** for reviewing! Oh, and guess what? I started on this story this month which is the exact month Pirates 3 came out!

* * *

A few moments later, the crew of the _Hai Peng _were sailing into a cold area. Serena was trying her best to keep warm with her blanket, but the cold kept tearing at her and snowflakes landed in her hair. She silently tried to move one of her pigtails to behind her back, but she found it was stuck in place. She tried harder to move it, but it broke off in her hand.

She noticed that she wasn't the only one that was cold. Poor Jack the monkey was shivering as was Pintel and Ragetti. She looked over at Elizabeth, who was also wrapped up in a blanket. Elizabeth gave Serena an apologetic smile, but Serena only gave her a death glare. She still hadn't forgiven Elizabeth for kissing Jack.

Elizabeth's smile faded as she noticed Serena glaring at her.

As Serena turned back to trying to get warm, she wondered if the cold would have any effect on the baby.

"Why didn't I look at those pregnancy books while I had the chance or listen to what my mother told me about what to expect during my pregnancy?" Serena muttered, angrily.

She held her arms out to Jack the monkey and Jack jumped into her arms. Serena wrapped him up in an extra blanket and tried hard not to cry as she thought about her husband.

"S-So cold," Ragetti said.

She heard Pintel say, with a pout, "No one said anything about cold."

"You," Raye said, sarcastically, "you think you have problems."

Ragetti said, "I'm sure that there must be a good reason for our suffering."

Pintel said, angrily, "Why don't that obeah woman just bring Jack back the same way she brought back B-Barbossa?"

"Because Barbossa was only dead," Tia Dalma said. "Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment! The worst fate a person can bring upon himself." Finally, Serena couldn't hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since she had been thinking of her husband. Now she had every good reason to begin crying. Jack's punishment could be God only knew what. "Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker."

Serena covered her eyes and began crying. She didn't think it was because of those goddamn mood swings she had been having 24/7, it was because Jack's death had left an emotional scar embedded within her that would only heal once she saw him again. Jack had taken her heart, body, and soul with him to Davy Jones' locker. It seemed to remind her of a certain song she had sung before she became a pirate.

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears._

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say good-bye._

_Try to forgive,_

_Teach me to live,_

_Give me the strength to try._

_No more memories,_

_No more silent tears,_

_No more gazing_

_Across the wasted years._

_Help me say good-bye._

_Help me say good-bye._

"I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti said to Pintel.

"Oi, something's happening," Pintel said.

Serena looked over and saw Will was busy spinning circles around on one of the charts.

"Nothing here is set," Will said. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No, but it leads to more places," Tai Huang pointed out.

Serena gave Elizabeth another glare, this time on account of her mood swings. She felt her stomach begin to churn. She quickly leaned over the edge of the ship and threw up. After she had finished emptying the contents of her stomach over the railing, she saw an Asian man trying to warm his toe, but it unfortunately ended up being broken off.

Will was in the midst of figuring out the charts.

"'Over the edge," Will read, "...Over again.' 'Sunrise Sets...Flash of Green.'" Will turned to Barbossa and said, "Care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Mr. Gibbs?" Barbossa asked Mr. Gibbs.

"I reckon I've seen my share," Gibbs said, and then turned to Will. "Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of a sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives and never see it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. Some say-"

Serena quickly remembered one time when she had watched the sunset with her cousin at the docks, she could've sworn she had seen a green flash.

(Cue flashback.)

_15-year-old Serena and Elizabeth rushed down to the docks._

"_Admit it, Elizabeth," Serena shouted. "You love Will and you know it!"_

_Serena launched on top of Elizabeth and began tickling her._

"_Alright, alright," Elizabeth said. "I give! I give! I love him!"_

"_I knew it," Serena said._

"_Look," Elizabeth said. "We came in time for the sunset."_

_Serena pulled out her sketchbook and began sketching the sunset, until Elizabeth tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Look."_

"_What?" Serena said._

"_I saw something green," Elizabeth said._

_Serena looked ahead and saw a column of green light._

"_So did I," Serena said, with visible surprise._

_But then, just as soon as they had seen the flash, it disappeared._

"_It's gone," Elizabeth and Serena muttered._

_Serena looked down and saw that she had sketched the column of light along with the sunset._

"_How about we don't tell anyone about what we saw?" Serena said. "Agreed?"_

"_Agreed," Elizabeth said, as she and Serena shook hands on it._

(End flashback.)

Serena smiled fondly at the memory. It had been 5 years since that night. She knew that if she, her husband, her sister, and her fiancé came back to Port Royal, she would make it a priority to pull her sketchbook out, _if_ she still had it, and show it to them.

But then, Pintel interrupted Gibbs and said, "It signals when a soul comes back to this world...from the dead!"

Gibbs glared at Pintel and Pintel backed off and said, "Sorry."

"Trust me, young Master Turner," Barbossa said. "It's not gettin' to the Land of the Dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back."

The ship traveled into a tunnel of ice and Serena muttered, "God, I hope we get back. I don't wanna raise the baby out at sea and never let him or her know where land will be."

* * *

A moment later, it was dark and the _Hai Peng_ sailed on smooth waters, as Serena hummed a soft tune along with the tune that was playing from Tia Dalma's locket.

Serena watched as Will approached Elizabeth and said, "How long do we continue not talking?"

"Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine," Elizabeth said and that response made Serena want to do nothing more than to wring Elizabeth's little neck.

"When we rescue Jack?" Will said.

Elizabeth stared at him before walking away.

"For what we want most," Tia said, "there is a cost must be paid in the end."

Will stared at the locket around Tia's neck. That locket looked so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

Suddenly, Will realized something was wrong.

"Barbossa," he shouted. "Ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa said.

That made Serena wake up after being calmed down by her friends.

"What?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Lost?" Elizabeth said.

"For certain," Barbossa said, "you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it was."

Suddenly, the ship began to speed up.

"What the-?" Serena said.

"We're speeding up," Gibbs said.

"Aye," Barbossa said.

"To stations," Will shouted. "All hands to stations! Hard to port, hard to port, gather way!"

Everybody wasted no time in getting to their stations.

"Nay, belay that," Barbossa shouted. "Let her run straight and true!"

"Blimey," Ragetti said.

Everybody gathered at the side of the ship to see a foreboding stretch of water, with nothing beyond it.

"You've doomed us all," Elizabeth said, angrily.

"Don't be so unkind," Barbossa said. "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you hear!"

Elizabeth turned back and Serena shrieked, when she saw they were getting closer to the waterfall.

"Tie her off," Will exclaimed.

Serena saw Tia mutter something, before casting the crab claws.

"Hard to port," Elizabeth exclaimed.

Will grabbed the steering wheel and tried to steer them away from the waterfall, but to no avail.

"HOLD ON!" Will exclaimed.

Serena grabbed onto a rope, the crew grabbed onto the sides of the ships, with Serena's friends following suit.

The ship tilted upwards and everybody screamed, as they went over the edge. Barbossa laughed like a maniac. Jack the monkey was beginning to slide down, but luckily Serena grabbed him and held him close to her.

As they went over the edge of the End of the World and into the endless darkness, Serena screamed at the top of her lungs, "Mommy!"

Then, nothing more was heard, except the echoes of Tortuga and a man saying, "Dead men tell no tales."


	3. Davy Jones' Locker and Serena's Vision

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992**, an anonymous reviewer, I'll just call him or her **no name**, **CrystalEarth**, **Princesa de la Luna**, and **Navigator101**. And for the record, I'm also thinking about making an AU story that takes place during Dead Man's Chest. Jones supposes that Serena is going to be married to Will and she gets taken along with him. And well, they start to get a bit close to each other and Serena isn't pregnant. The pairings will be Jack/Serena and Willabeth, but they will change to Will/Serena and Sparrabeth (a pairing which I'm not fond of, but wanted to try a Sailor Moon crossover using Will/Serena as the first pairing ever!).

* * *

The crew washed up onto the beach, stumbling over one another. Will helped Serena onto the beach, but once they reached the shore, Serena pushed him away and eagerly looked around for a sign of her dearly beloved captain, but not before putting a hand to her stomach. She sighed in relief when she felt a pulse.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place," Gibbs said.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth said. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here," Barbossa said. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"It doesn't matter," Will said, "we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

Just then, Serena noticed Tia petting a crab and she said, "Witty Jack is closer than you think."

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling sound and everybody watched dumbfounded as the _Black Pearl_ came sailing over the dunes and into the water.

"Impossible," Tai Huang muttered in disbelief.

"I'll say," Serena said.

"Boat," Ragetti said.

Gibbs said, "Well, slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!"

Jack walked up into the beach towards the group. Everyone eagerly ran forward, including Serena. For one moment, Serena forgot why she had been so angry, but then an image of Jack kissing Elizabeth ran through her mind and then Serena remembered why.

She slowed to a walk and muttered to herself, "Walk, don't run."

"It's the captain," Pintel exclaimed.

"A sight for sore eyes," Gibbs exclaimed. "Jack!"

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, sternly.

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs said.

"I thought so," Jack said. "I suppose you can account for your actions, then?"

"Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain," Gibbs said, getting a tad confused, wondering why Jack was acting angry.

"I know that," Jack said. "And don't think that I don't."

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said.

Jack's angry look turned into a smile much to Serena's puzzlement and he said, "Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye," Barbossa said, "Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Jack looked back and forth and said, "No, I didn't. Tia Dalma," he said to her, with a grin. "Out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will said.

"Why's that do you think?" Amara asked, sarcastically.

"William, tell me something," Jack said, when he saw Will. "Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No," Will replied.

"Then you wouldn't be here," Jack said. "Q.E.D. you're not really here."

"Jack," Elizabeth said, "this is real, we're here."

Jack looked at her as he remembered what happened and walked off, much to Will and Serena's surprise.

When Jack saw Serena, he smiled and hugged her.

Then Jack said, happily, "Darlin', you're here too? What a fortunate turn of events! You're such a beautiful woman, you know that? You're so much nicer than a goat?"

Serena looked angry, realizing that he was comparing her to a goat, and gritted her teeth, but then a decidably calm look descended upon her face.

She said, in a forcibly calm voice, using logic, "So, you mean to tell me even though you kissed Elizabeth, you still loved me. And while you were in the Locker, you still missed me and loved me. Is that about it?"

Jack looked confused, wondering what she was talking about, so he said, "Aye?"

Serena angrily slapped him and Jack said, "Well, not something you'd expect from the real Serena, but you'd expect it from a hallucination."

Then he walked over to Mr. Gibbs and said, "The Locker, you say?"

"Aye," Gibbs said.

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth said, walking up to him.

Serena pushed her away from Jack and sneered at her.

"Have you now?" asked Jack.

Jack suddenly realized that Serena was standing in front of him. Then he said, "Luv, is there a particular reason why you slapped me?"

"Well, because you kissed Elizabeth," Serena said.

Then Jack turned back and said, "That's very kind of you. But, seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship," Barbossa said, pointing at the _Pearl_, "right there."

Jack looked around and said, "Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

Serena snickered.

_Good ol' Jack,_ she thought, happily.

"Jack," Will said. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_."

"The song has already been sung," Tia said. "The Brethren Court is called."

Jack said, "Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened. Everything's gone to pot."

"Aye, Jack," Gibbs said. "The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will said.

Jack paused for a moment and then said, "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded."

Will and Serena looked confused. Serena remembered that Barbossa, Norrington, and Will were the first three, but who was the fourth? Jack pointed in between Will and Serena and both looked surprised as they saw Elizabeth look down at the ground with shame visible in her eyes. Then Serena's shock look changed into one of anger.

"You what?!" Serena said, angrily, and Elizabeth instantly took this as her cue to run away. Serena chased after her and screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ELIZABETH! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU! AND THEN I'M GONNA BURY YOU, DIG YOU UP, AND HANG YOU OUT ON THE SHIP'S RIGGING! AND THEN I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!"

But, Serena's friends stopped her from murdering Elizabeth and Serena angrily glared at Elizabeth.

"Oh," Jack said, as he smirked at the surprised Will and the angry Serena, "so, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He turned to Tia and said, "As for you..."

"Now, don't tell me you enjoyed it at the time," Tia said, and that drew Serena's attention from murdering Elizabeth.

"Enjoyed what?" Serena said, in confusion.

"It was back before I met you, darling," Jack said to Serena, before he turned back to Tia Dalma and said, "All right, fair enough, you're in." He said to Serena, "You can come. For I couldn't bear to be separated from you again." Serena giggled and Jack said to Serena's friends, "You can come. Serena will need all the help she can get in giving birth to her dear unborn child." Then he said to Ragetti, "Don't need you, you scare me." Then he said to the rest, "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." Then he saw Tai Huang and said, "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang," he replied. "These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship," Jack said, indicating to the _Black Pearl_.

"That makes you the highest bidder," Tai Huang said.

"Good man," Jack nodded. "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail."

Jack looked at his compass, which was spinning wildly.

"Jack," Barbossa said, with a smirk, holding the charts in his hands, "which way ya goin', Jack?"

Jack sighed, knowing he had no other choice.

* * *

A moment later, everybody was back on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Serena was busy cleaning out the mess the Kraken had created in her room, not to mention the rum bottles that were lying about haphazardly, ever since the night she had found out she was two months pregnant, and was now nearing the end of her pregnancy.

As she carried all the waste out in a bag to dump over the ship and into the sea of Davy Jones' Locker, she smirked as she noticed that the war for captain had begun between Jack and Hector.

"Trim that sail," Barbossa shouted.

"Trim that sail," Jack copied.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pennant line!"

"Haul that pennant line!"

Barbossa noticed this and said, "What _are_ you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" Jack retorted.

"No, what _are_ you doing?!"

"What are _you _doing?!"

"NO, what _are _you doing?!"

"What are _you _doing?!" Jack said. "Captain gives orders on the ship."

"The captain of this ship _is_ giving orders," Barbossa said.

"My ship," Jack said, "makes me captain."

"They be my charts," Barbossa retorted, showing the charts, he and Jack now on the verge of getting into a fight.

"Then, that makes you...'Chart Man!'" Jack replied.

But then, Pintel came up and shouted, _**"STOW IT! THE BOTH OF YOU! AND THAT'S AN ORDER! UNDERSTAND?!"**_ Jack and Barbossa, including Serena, who had been emptying out the waste over the ship and was now watching the fight, gave him an incredulous look. "Sorry," Pintel apologized, "I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry."

Jack and Barbossa went up the stairs and Serena went over to her cabin to get some sleep.

She heard Ragetti say to Pintel, "I'd vote for ya."

"Yeah?" Pintel said.

Serena was about to enter her cabin, but then she looked over her shoulder one last time. She saw Barbossa pull out a large spyglass and look through it. Jack, thinking that his spyglass was larger than Hector's, pulled out his, but it was too small. Jack sighed and gave up, while Serena giggled.

"When will he learn?" She muttered, as she entered her cabin and fell into a deep sleep.

As Serena laid in her hammock, she suddenly moved to the left side for comfort and then to the right, as she began muttering, "No, no."

(cue dream sequence)

_Serena was fighting back-to-back against Elizabeth on the _Flying Dutchman_ against its sailors as a hurricane was busy brewing. Over the edge of the ship was a maelstrom, a black hole looking ominous. But then, she saw Jack fighting against Jones._

_She gasped in alarm, as she saw Jones knock her husband over._

_Serena tried to run over to help Jack, but found that her legs refused to move. All she could do was watch horrified as Jones drew the sword back and stab her husband._

"_No!" screamed Serena, as she saw Jack breathe his final breath._

(End dream sequence)

Serena woke up and screamed, as she held the covers of the bed close to her. She looked around and found she was back in her room. She sighed in relief and laid back in her bed.

"Just a dream," she whispered, silently, as tears welled up into her eyes.

But that dream she had had convinced her otherwise. She couldn't help but wonder if it was some sort of vision, that was warning her of what was to come.

* * *

A/n: Well, Jack's back, but what could Serena's dream mean? Read and review!


	4. Death of a Relative

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992**, **Princesa de la Luna**, **CrystalEarth**, **SerenityMoonlight**, **Navigator101**, **Iron-Mantis**, and **Uchihasis** for reviewing!

* * *

Later that night, Serena was staring down from the ship at her reflection in the water. Her hand silently wandered down to her abdomen and began rubbing it, smiling as she felt the baby kick.

_What did that dream mean?_ She thought.

Suddenly, her reflection disappeared. Serena looked puzzled, but gasped as she saw a body float up out of the water.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

She heard footsteps on deck and she turned and saw Pintel and Ragetti carrying cannonballs and laughing. She gave them a look.

"What are you doing?" She said.

Realizing they had been caught, they dropped the cannonballs.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel said.

Serena rolled her eyes and turned back, but jumped when she saw Tia Dalma beside her.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones," Tia Dalma said. "That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So, he wasn't always," Ragetti said, "tentacly?"

"No," Tia said, sadly, "him was a man...once."

"What made him become a monster?" Serena said, knowing that Jones had carved his heart out.

"Now, it's boats coming," Ragetti said.

Serena turned and saw a bunch of boats coming. Serena almost began crying when she saw two twin girls sitting together in a boat.

"They were so young," she muttered, sadly.

Gibbs was beginning to load a gun, but Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us," Will said, "am I right?"

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," Tia said.

"It's best just let them be," Barbossa said.

Suddenly, Serena saw a boat with someone familiar in it.

"Couldn't be," she whispered. "Or could it?" Then she looked shocked and said, "Elizabeth, isn't that...?"

"It's my father," Elizabeth whispered in shock, "we've made it back." Then she shouted, "Father, here, look here!"

"Uh, Elizabeth," Serena said. "Not that I mean to break the news to you or anything, but-"

"We're not back," Jack said, finishing Serena's thought.

"Father!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Elizabeth, Serena," Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father and Serena's uncle, said, "are you both dead?"

"No, no," Elizabeth said.

"I think I am," her father said.

Tears began to well up into Serena's eyes, as Elizabeth said, "No, you can't be!"

"There was this chest, you see," her father began. "And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard," Elizabeth shouted.

"I learned that if you stab the heart," her father continued, "yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line," Elizabeth ordered.

Marty gave Elizabeth some rope and Elizabeth quickly threw it into her father's boat.

"A touch of destiny," Tia said to Will.

"Take the line," Elizabeth shouted.

"Elizabeth, Serena," Governor Swann said, "I'm so proud of you both."

The line slipped out of his boat and Elizabeth screamed hysterically, as she ran towards the stern of the ship, "Father, the line, take the line!"

"She must not leave the ship," Tia said.

Serena and Will ran towards Elizabeth to stop her from getting off the ship.

"Let him go, Elizabeth," Serena shouted, as she and Will quickly pulled Elizabeth away.

"Father, come back with us," Elizabeth screamed.

"Elizabeth," Serena shouted.

But Elizabeth ignored her, as she shouted, "I won't leave you!"

"Elizabeth," Serena screamed, finally slapping her to snap her out of it.

Elizabeth stared at Serena in shock.

"Elizabeth," Will said.

Elizabeth began crying as she hugged Will for comfort, while Serena shed silent tears, as Governor Swann said, "I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?"

As Elizabeth continued to cry, Will turned to Tia and said, "Is there a way?"

Tia Dalma shook her head and said, "Him at peace."

Serena walked off to her cabin in tears. First, she had lost her father to the _Flying Dutchman_, and now she had lost her uncle.

"Serena," Raye said, "are you alright?"

"No," Serena said, sadly.

"You want me to get you something?" Raye said.

"Yes," Serena said with a sigh. "Normally, I'd ask for a bottle of rum, but, seeing as I'm pregnant, just get me a cup of green tea."

Raye left and Serena silently continued to cry. After Raye came in with the tea, Serena silently laid back as she sipped the tea.

"I will avenge you, Father and Uncle Weatherby," Serena said. "And when I do, Beckett and Jones will wish they had never been born."

* * *

A/n: Well, that's the end of Chapter 4! Sorry for the 3-month hiatus. I had schoolwork and I was busy working on another story.


	5. Up Is Down

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992**, **SerenityMoonlight**, and **CrystalEarth** for reviewing!

* * *

The next morning, the sun was out, making everyone hot and tired. Pintel was lying with his back to Mr. Gibbs, while Elizabeth was sitting on the stairs, still upset over her father's death while Serena was sitting on the rigging, trying to take her mind off of the fact that she was thirsty.

"Why is all but the rum gone?" said Pintel.

"Rum's gone too," Mr. Gibbs said.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall," Tia said, staring out at the sea, "I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever."

"With no water," Gibbs said, "'forever' seems to be arriving a mite too soon."

Will looked at Barbossa and said, "Why isn't he doing something?"

"Me eye," Ragetti shouted, as the monkey took his wooden eye. "Give it back!"

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs said, staring at the charts.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise," Will said.

"'Over the edge,'" Gibbs said, "it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set."

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was reading the charts and said, "'Up is down.' Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Two small Jacks emerged from his beard, sort of like they were his consciences.

"Clear as mud, Jackie," the first small Jack said. "Stab the heart."

"Don't stab the heart," the second small Jack said.

"Come again?" said Jack.

"The _Dutchman_ must have a captain."

"Well, that's more than less helpful."

"Sail the seas forever," the first small Jack said.

"I love the sea," Jack said.

"What about port?"

"I prefer rum and Serena. Both rum and Serena are good."

"Making port."

"Where we can get rum," the second small Jack said, "and look forward to your beautiful wife and your newborn son and/or daughter, once every ten years."

"What did he say?"

"Once every ten years," Jack said.

* * *

Serena had turned to look at Jack and saw him muttering to himself. She looked down at her friends and pointed at Jack. Her friends shrugged.

* * *

"Ten years is a long time mate," the first small Jack said.

"But eternity is longer still," the second small Jack said.

"Even longer given the deficit of rum and a rapidly aging Serena, when I'm gone," Jack said.

"And how will you be spending it? Dead? Or not?"

"The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow," the first small Jack said.

"Oh, I like that," Jack said.

"Come sunset it won't matter," the second small Jack said.

Jack continued to decipher the charts, as he said, "Not sunset, sundown...and rise." He turned the picture of the ship upside down and said, "Up." Suddenly, Jack shouted, "Oh, what's that?" He ran over to the side of the ship.

Serena noticed, jumped down from the rigging, and said, joining him at the side of the ship, "Jack?"

"What's that?" said Jack. "I don't know, what _is_ that? What do you think that is, Serena?"

"You're telling me," Serena said.

"Where?" Elizabeth said, joining their sides.

"There," Jack said, pointing to the other side and quickly ran to that side, with Serena and Elizabeth close behind him.

"What is it?" Elizabeth and Serena both said.

Jack ran back and forth with everyone following him. Ragetti's eye rolled around on a table until Barbossa caught it, moistened it, and stuck it back into Ragetti's eye socket.

"He's rockin' the ship," Pintel said.

"_We're_ rockin' the ship," Gibbs corrected him.

Barbossa looked at the picture of the upside down ship on the chart and said, "Aye, he's onto it."

"He's rockin' the ship," Pintel said, again.

"We'll tie each other to the mast," Ragetti said, "upside down, so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up."

"Time it with the swell," Barbossa said. He went below deck and began shouting orders. "Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!"

Everybody ran up to hold onto the railing, but one poor unfortunate man hit the railing and a loose cannon crushed him.

"Now up," Jack said to the crew, "is down."

No sooner had he said that, the ship tilted over to the water. Will suddenly let go and plunged downward, but grabbed onto a stray rope to hold onto. Suddenly, the sea began to rumble, as the sun went down. There was a green flash and they were back in the real world.

Pintel and Ragetti, who had tied themselves to the mast, were upside down.

"This was _your_ idea," Pintel said to Ragetti.

"Blessed sweet westerlies," Gibbs said, "we're back!"

"Hallelujah," muttered Serena.

"It's the sunrise," Elizabeth said, as the sun rose.

Suddenly, Barbossa pulled out one of his pistols and aimed it at Jack. Jack retaliated by taking one out while Will took one out and aimed it at Jack. Elizabeth got one out and aimed it at Barbossa and pointed one at Serena. Serena's eyes narrowed as she pulled out her pistol and aimed it Elizabeth. Jack looked around helplessly before he aimed it at Serena, who glared at him, pulled her sword out, and aimed the pistol at Jack and the other at Elizabeth, while Jack the monkey pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Cotton's parrot.

"Parlay?" Cotton's parrot said.


	6. A Mutiny

Thanks to **SerenityMoonlight**, **CrystalEarth**, **Princesa de la Luna**, **Harry's Girl 01031992**, and **Hurricane's Quill** for reviewing!

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti tried to get free from being tied to the mast, as Pintel shouted, "We need our pistols, get untied, hurry!"

Barbossa looked at everyone for a moment, before he began laughing. Serena and the others began laughing as well, as they put their pistols down.

They laughed again, but then pointed their pistols (and in Serena's case, sword) at each other, as Barbossa said, "Alright, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point."

"I _is_ arguin' the point," Jack said. "If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way."

"Dammit Jack," Serena said, angrily, before she turned her sword and her pistol on him. "Why don't you just stop acting like a coward and start acting like the captain of this ship you are?"

Elizabeth turned her pistols on Jack and said, "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

"Fight or not," Will said, "you're not running, Jack."

"If we don't stand together," Barbossa said, "they'll hunt us down, one by one, till there be none left, but you."

"I quite like the sound of that," Jack said, "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone while your wife and unborn child will be dead as well. And how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that."

He fired at Barbossa, but all that came out was a squirt of water. The ones who were holding their guns looked confused. Serena dropped her sword and pulled out her extra pistol. They all shot, but water came out.

"Wet powder," Gibbs said.

"Wait," Pintel said. "We can still use them as clubs." Ragetti bonked Pintel on the head with his pistol and Pintel said, "Ow!"

"Sorry," Ragetti said. "Effective though."

Serena scowled and angrily bonked Ragetti on the head with her pistol.

* * *

Moments later, all of the pirates were gathered around Will, looking at one of the charts.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island," Will said. "We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later."

"You can lead the shore party," Jack said to Barbossa, "and I'll stay with my ship."

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa said to Jack.

"Please," Serena said, sarcastically, "if he left the ship in _your_ command, you'd steal it again like you did the last time!"

"Why don't you both go ashore," Will said, "and leave the ship in my command...temporarily."

Barbossa looked through his spyglass at the island. Jack emerged with a spyglass so long he couldn't even hold it straight.

Serena chuckled as she watched a large wave wreck the boat Pintel and Ragetti were in.

"They'll never learn," she muttered to herself as she went to her cabin and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Serena was resting in her hammock, reading a book, when she just so happened to hear a racket going on outside of her cabin. She shrugged it off, thinking that the crew was just fighting over the rum, until she remembered they were out of rum and heard the sound of the door being banged upon, trying to kick open. She worriedly stood up and was about to grab her sword, when the door was kicked open and she saw a bunch of Asian pirates she didn't recognize. They shoved her against the wall and handcuffed her. The next thing she knew she was shoved out onto deck next to Elizabeth, who was handcuffed as well.

"What's happening, Elizabeth?" She said, worriedly as she saw a Pirate Lord she recognized all too well come on deck with other Asian pirates.

"A mutiny," Elizabeth said

"Mutiny?" Serena said, in shock. "Led by who?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said.

"Well, well, Mrs. Sparrow," Sao Feng said, making Serena inwardly shudder, remembering the memory of their first meeting, "it seems that fate has deemed it necessary for us to meet again."

Serena, fighting back the urge to stab him, saw the longboats containing her husband and the other pirates who had went to the island to get food and water come to the _Pearl_. The crew climbed up, with Jack hiding like a coward behind Barbossa.

"Sao Feng," Barbossa said, "you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

Sao Feng saw Jack and said, "Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said.

Sao Feng punched Jack in the nose and Serena cried out in fear and tried to get free to help her husband, but stopped and watched as Jack corrected his nose, while she flinched as she heard the cracking sounds.

"Shall we just call it square, then?" asked Jack.

Will pushed his way through the crew and, when he saw that Serena and Elizabeth were tied up, he pointed to them, much to the women's surprise.

"Release them," Will said. "They're not part of the bargain."

"Bargain?" Serena said, in confusion.

"And what bargain be that?" asked Barbossa.

Sao Feng ignored Barbossa, as he turned to each of the two men who were holding Elizabeth and Serena captive, and said, "You heard Captain Turner. Release them."

_Captain?_ Serena thought, even more confused. _What is going on?_

"Captain Turner?" Jack said, looking just as confused as Serena.

"Aye," Gibbs said, "the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us."

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father," Will said. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Elizabeth looked shocked, as she asked Will, "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to my bear, not yours," Will said, using the same words Elizabeth had said to him, yesterday, when they were in the Locker.

Surprisingly, Jack said, "He needs the _Pearl_. Captain Turner needs the _Pearl._"

He turned to Elizabeth and said, "And you felt guilty."

He turned to Serena and said, "And you needed me just so you could have help taking care of the baby once he and/or she was born, even though you missed me."

Serena felt guilty when he said that, knowing that was the only reason she had come on the voyage to the locker.

_I feel so selfish,_ She thought, sadly.

Then he turned to Barbossa and said, "And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

There was an awkward silence before Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Marty raised their hands and Jack the monkey raised his paw.

Jack pointed to them and said, "I'm standing over there with them."

But Sao Feng stopped him and said, "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive anymore visits from old friends," Jack said nervously, knowing who Sao Feng was talking about.

Sao Feng smirked, as he turned around, leading Jack to the railing and said, "Here's your chance to find out."

The first thing everybody saw was a ship with white sails and the flag that had the initials of E.I.T.C on them.

It was Beckett.


	7. Trade

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992**, **CrystalEarth**, **Iron-Mantis**, **Princesa de la Luna**, **Missy lugs China**, **GambitGirl2008**, and **Princesakarlita411** for reviewing! Sorry for not updating for so long. I kind of forgot and lost inspiration, but here we go. I'll try and update this whenever I can, but that won't be easy, given that I'll be going to college soon.

* * *

Once Jack was on Beckett's ship, the East India Trading Company soldiers boarded the _Black Pearl._

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng said to Mercer.

"Company ship, company crew," Mercer said.

"You agreed," Will said, "the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

"And so it was," Sao Feng said, before a crewman punched Will in the stomach and dragged him off. Then he said to Mercer, "Beckett agreed the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the _Dutchman_, now, is he?" Mercer said, before he walked off.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it?" Barbossa said to Sao Feng. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays.

"There's no point remaining with the losing side," Sao Feng said. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

Barbossa looked interested, as he said, "The losing side, you say?"

"They have the _Dutchman_, now the _Pearl_," Sao Feng said. "And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso," Barbossa said.

"Hmph, Calypso," Sao Feng said, dismissively. "An old legend."

"No," Barbossa said, "the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that, I need the Court, all the Court."

At this, Sao Feng glanced over at Serena and Elizabeth, who were starting to have a bad feeling that Barbossa was talking about one or the other.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng said.

"What be accepted, Captain?" asked Barbossa.

"One of the girls," Sao Feng said.

"What?" Elizabeth and Serena said in unison.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will said, but was silenced by a glare from Serena.

"Out of the question," Barbossa said.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng said.

"Done," Elizabeth said, before Serena could volunteer or say anything.

"What?" Will said. "Not done!"

"Done," Serena said for Elizabeth, while giving Will a disgusted glare.

"You got us into this mess," Elizabeth said to Will. "If this is what frees us, then done!"

"Elizabeth, they're pirates!" Will said, as if what he said was obvious.

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates," Elizabeth spat at Will, before shoving him.

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa asked Sao Feng.

"Done," Sao Feng said, before he escorted Elizabeth to his ship.

Once he had left, the _Black Pearl_ started firing at the East India Trading Company. As they were, they saw Jack getting launched over the _Black Pearl_ before everybody ran to the side of the ship.

"And that was without a single drop of rum."

Everybody turned and saw Jack standing on the statues on the back of the ship, before he got down and pointed at Will, saying, "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig."


End file.
